


Michael Sanders

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: Michael Sanders AU [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 2x09 Spoilers, Alternate Universe - High School, Double Drabble, M/M, Michael Sanders AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: “You can’t just take what’s not yours, Sanders,” Alex says, walking up to the curly-haired boy sitting on the tailgate of his beat up old truck with a stolen guitar sitting in his lap.***What we could have had if Sanders adopted Michael like he wanted.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Sanders AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742722
Comments: 42
Kudos: 245





	Michael Sanders

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't help myself 💜

“You can’t just take what’s not yours, Sanders,” Alex says, walking up to the curly-haired boy sitting on the tailgate of his beat up old truck with a stolen guitar sitting in his lap.

“You can when you’re trying to get someone’s attention,” Michael answers with a smirk, fingers plucking a familiar melody on the strings.

Alex rolls his eyes, stepping closer until he’s standing right in front of him.

“Like you need help with that,” he says, pulling the guitar from Michael’s hold and laying it gently on the truck bed beside him.

Michael’s hands find a home on Alex’s hips, his fingers sliding into his belt loops. It’s a little public, but Alex finds he doesn’t care. He lets Michael pull him in closer, leaning in those extra few inches to meet Michael’s lips in a kiss that’s as soft as it is sweet. Alex sighs happily into it, crossing his arms over Michael's shoulders.

“Do you want to come over later?” Michael asks against his lips. “My dad’s making burgers.”

"You sure he won't mind if I crash dinner?" Alex asks, unsure.

"Of course not," Michael assures him. "He loves you almost as much as I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Soon to be a series bc I'm hopelessly in love with this concept
> 
> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
